Una vez más
by Deih
Summary: Sin aceptar tu ida, he ido en tu busca. Y en esa aventura, encontré algo más; sin embargo el destino, jamás nos querrá. Y todo ocurrió, una vez más.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del reto especial: **''Halloween''** del foro **''La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.''**

 **Advertencias:** Gender-Bender, es decir, cambio de sexo. Deidara es Dei, **mujer**. Ligero OoC debido a ello, puesto que el Deidara masculino no es **completamente igual** a su versión femenina.

AU-Universo Alterno. Muerte de un personaje, no tan explícito. _Porque es Halloween y me gusta asesinar gente en esa fecha._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **31 de Octubre.**

Disfrazados de criaturas espantosas, los niños salían a pedir dulces nuevamente, sin siquiera tener el conocimiento del significado de aquello que vestían, ni siquiera de su existencia. Porque sí, estaban allí, en las sombras. Observando las ridiculeces humanas, riéndose de los trucos.

Riéndose de la muerte.

¿Y ella? Ella era una de esas criaturas, un ser oscuro que se escondía detrás de una perfecta sonrisa, de unos brillantes ojos azules que, en realidad, eran más opacos que el mismísimo cielo repleto de nubes. Se escondía detrás de una juventud inexistente, de una piel suave que debería estar arrugada, de un sedoso cabello rubio que debería ser blanco ya.

Pero era imposible, ¿verdad?

Siendo una de las brujas más poderosas y temidas de aquellos lares, irrespetuoso e idiota sería el tener la apariencia de una anciana —y horrible para su existencia, jamás se mostraría así. Por ese mismo motivo seguía conservando su juventud cual vampiro eterno, teniendo la misma apariencia que poseía a sus diecisiete años de edad; sin embargo, eso no le hacía feliz, porque no tenía lo que quería. No le hacía feliz porque ni su más poderosa magia, ni su más poderoso hechizo, hicieron que él siguiera a su lado.

Y solo le quedaba invocarlo, solo podía traerlo a la vida una y otra vez en esa fecha. Podía escuchar su voz suave, pausada, tranquila. Podía verle asustar a los niños cada vez que se acercaban, rompiendo el silencio que tanto amaba. Podía tenerlo a su lado una vez más, y todo con un simple conjuro que, ¡Maldición!, no duraba mucho más que cuatro horas. Pero para ella era suficiente, porque con ver sus ojos rojos podía decir que todo estaba bien, podía seguir creyendo que algo humano había en ella.

 _Aún conservas humanidad, Dei._

¿Se estaba mintiendo?

Tal vez. Pero mientras caminaba por las calles, llenas de niños y adolescentes, riendo y burlándose, pensaba en que por algo existía. Pensaba en que aún había un motivo para que los vampiros, magos, brujas, brujos y demás, siguieran caminando entre los vivos. No era difícil adivinar el que no sabía la respuesta, y que su único consuelo era el pensar que había una.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la tumba, y solo en esos instantes su mirada se oscureció. El azul que parecía el cielo despejado, pasó a ser el mar en agitación. No dudó en arrodillarse, dejando al descubierto las largas botas rojo fuego que llegaban hasta sus muslos; sus dedos enguantados se pasearon por la inscripción, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón. No podía dejarlo ir aún en todos los años que transcurrieron, y eso estaba matándola. ¿Su terquedad, tal vez? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía si era el amor que sentía o el sentimiento de soledad que quedó después de su muerte.

Después de que lo mataron, **por su culpa.**

Colgando de uno de los costados de la enorme cruz de piedra, se encontraba un pendiente de cristal, portando en su base la figura de la Luna, combinando con su brillante y puro color blanco. Era todo lo contrario a la que ella llevaba enredada en su diestra, siendo tan oscura como el manto nocturno y manteniendo en la cima una pequeña estrella.

—Sasori… —susurró su nombre, cerrando sus párpados unos segundos. Los rubios mechones cubrieron su rostro al inclinar la cabeza, y sus nudillos se hicieron blancos al formar un puño. No debía invocarlo, no. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba murmurando el conjuro?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso una y otra vez en cada Halloween? ¿Por qué se empañaba en llamarlo y no dejarlo descansar en paz? ¿Por qué el mundo decidió arrebatárselo justo ese día?

 _—Mocosa._

Y escuchó su voz, con ese tinte de soberbia que siempre le caracterizó. Esa voz que tanto extrañó a cada segundo, cada minuto y cada maldita hora de todos los días del año. Ese tono que solo él sabía emplear, y esa mirada que solo él le podía dar.

—…hola —saludó, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa forzada. Y solo por ser ella, no lloraría. No lo haría a pesar de estar ahogándose en el punzante dolor que, de pronto, apareció.

¿Era masoquista, también?

 _—Lo has hecho de nuevo —_ ni siquiera estaba enojado, y en esos instantes se maldijo el conocerlo tan bien, porque pudo notar el ligero dolor en sus palabras.

Aún después de la muerte, a él le dolía que ella se aferrara tanto su alma.

 _Pero no puedo evitarlo, **no quiero** evitarlo._

—No puedo dejarte ir —admitió, su voz quebrándose un poco. Se vio tentada a levantarse, a intentar abrazarlo o siquiera rozarlo; sin embargo, el ver aún a través de él cómo unos niños correteaban, recordó que simplemente ya no podía hacerlo.

Era tan inalcanzable, y ella era tan estúpida por seguir con ello.

 _—Si puedes —_ negó, su rostro sin demostrar una pizca del sentimiento que en sus ojos se veía— _. Puede porque eres Dei, la mocosa que quiso desafiar mi poder —_ agregó, una sonrisa ladeada dejándose ver en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Lo dice muy fácil, uhn —comentó con fingida diversión, y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. Quería llorar, siempre que lo veía quería hacerlo. Le dolía como los mil demonios, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se fue?! ¡Y no obtenía la maldita respuesta!

 _—…es fácil —_ susurró, acercándose lo suficiente para colocar su diestra en el mentón de la rubia. Y lo obvio pasó, al menor movimiento ajeno, éstas le traspasaban como si no hubiera nada allí— _. Porque ya no podrás invocarme._

¿Existe un sentimiento peor que el dolor? Porque aquello fue un disparo al corazón.

—¿Qué…? —de sus labios no pudo salir algo más, sus párpados más abiertos de lo normal eran la clara muestra de su sorpresa.

 _—El ciclo de la vida —_ murmuró, un dejo de ternura casi imperceptible en su voz— _. Reencarnaré._

—Yo no quiero que reencarne, Danna —negó con firmeza, llevando su diestra al brazo contrario en un fallido intento por sentirlo—. Lo quiero a usted, uhn. No me importa esperar, ¡En verdad no!

 _—Sí importa, te duele —_ y a él igual, aunque no lo admitiera. Porque volver al mundo de los vivos y ver a la única persona que en verdad le importó sufrir de esa manera, era un cautiverio. Era el no dejarle descansar en paz— _. Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido, y no me hagas repetirlo, enana —_ comentó con un deje burlón, separándose de ella con suavidad— _. Por eso sé…que me encontrarás otra vez…_

—No…yo no… —balbuceó por unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué responder a ello— Danna no…no quiero buscarlo p-porque… ya lo tengo aquí, ¿Por qué…? —sabía que debía decir algo coherente, mas simplemente no le salía. Algo cálido se deslizó por su mejilla, y supo que estaba llorando. Llorando porque no quería dejar de verlo, porque en verdad no le importaba esperarlo una eternidad.

 _—No lo hagas más —_ más que un pedido, fue una orden; y aunque le dolía, sabía que tenía que ser frío y directo, de lo contrario ella no retrocedería— _. No recordaré nada, no sabré quién era, el curso de la vida seguirá._

—¡¿No lo entiende, uhn?! —exclamó, dando un paso al frente. Su propio poder hizo acto de presencia al momento de ser rodeada por un leve rayo azul, señal del enojo, de la rabia que en esos momentos le invadía— ¡Lo quiero a usted!

 _—¡Yo ya estoy muerto!_ —gritó, su ceño frunciéndose y su corazón destruyéndose. ¿Quién diría que después de la muerte podría sentir ese agonizante dolor?

 **Golpe bajo.**

El silencio que invadió a ambos era roto por las risas de fondo, en aquel cementerio ningún alma se atrevía a interrumpir aquella conversación. La capa que Dei portaba ondeó con el viento al igual que sus cabellos, sus puños terminaron abiertos nuevamente y ya no dijo nada más. Ya no pudo agregar algo más.

Estaba destruida.

 _—Puedes buscarme —_ susurró Sasori, su cuerpo comenzando a desvanecerse, Dei inmóvil sin impedirlo— _. Adiós…Dei._

 _Hasta otra vida._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El libro en sus manos fue cerrado de forma brusca, dejado en la mesilla y olvidado junto con otros cuantos. No sabía ya cuánto tiempo pasó, mas no le importaba demasiado, estaba más concentrada en buscar en la inmensa biblioteca oscura el hechizo que le permitiría saber la ubicación del alma de Sasori.

—¿De verdad sigues pensando en ello? —una voz se escuchó en la oscuridad del lugar, y es que estaba sola, siendo iluminada por candelabros— ¡Es ridículo!

—¿Has venido a molestar? —preguntó la rubia sin inmutarse, releyendo unas líneas que le parecieron interesantes— Te convertiré en sapo.

—Pasaron cinco años —agregó Kurotsuchi, aburrida y sin prestarle atención a la amenaza—. ¿Quieres a un niño? No creí que el instinto maternal te atacara tan rápido —rió.

Dei tomó aire con lentitud, levantándose a la par que contaba del uno al cien. Paciencia, **paciencia**.

—¿Recuérdame qué demonios haces aquí, uhn? —gruñó, corriendo la mesa con algo de dificultad para dejar el espacio que necesitaba.

—Porque eres una inútil en lo que se refiere a controlar almas —respondió con desdén, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica lo observó varios segundos, lamentablemente tenía razón; y aunque podía contradecirla, estaba más concentrada en el hechizo. Solo por ese motivo decidió ignorarla, tomando la filosa daga que descansaba en su fina cintura para cortar su muñeca. La herida era profunda, mas en su rostro ni una mueca de dolor se mostró.

El rojizo líquido formó un círculo por sí solo, emitiendo un brillo que, lentamente, fue aumentando. La biblioteca fue iluminada de un rojo escarlata y pasaron unos instantes antes de que un alma en pena apareciera frente a ella. En ese momento agradeció —internamente, nunca en toda su eternidad lo diría— el que Kurotsuchi estuviera allí, puesto que a causa de su nivel de poder aquel muerto no intentaba poseerla; aunque ganas no le faltaba, se notaba en su mirada furiosa, sangrienta.

 **—Un humano** —siseó aquel ser, pasando su vista hacia Kurotsuchi.

—Ni lo intentes fantasmita, puedo destrozarte en un segundo —por primera vez desde que se reencontraron, la voz de la maga se escuchó seria. Frente a los seres que habitaban en el mundo de los muertos, había que ser firme, cuidadoso.

—Ya escuchaste, uhn —levantó su diestra, la misma donde se enrollaba el pendiente de cristal **oscuro** —. Sabes lo que quiero, dame la información —ordenó.

 **—¿Debería?** —soltó una carcajada, intentando salir del círculo de sangre que creó Dei.

—Ni siquiera le ganas a mi ADN. No seas ridículo, habla —gruñó, justo cuando el alma era repelida por el campo de fuerza, soltando un chillido que los dejó sin audición por unos instantes.

 **—Él es inalcanzable —** se burló, virando su vista hacia el mago—. **Habiendo nacido en el clan más poderoso, no podrás acercarte a su alma jamás.**

—¿Clan más poderoso? ¿Te refieres a los Uchiha? —preguntó Kurotsuchi, había captado su atención.

 **—Buscas el alma del único ser que quedó de tu pasado —** susurró con malicia, mas Dei no se inmutó. Era verdad, siendo inmortal Sasori era lo único que le quedó; y tuvo que perderlo en una batalla sin sentido, una batalla en la que ella debía haber muerto, no él—. **Su reencarnación es un hombre: Uchiha Obito. Y no...**

—Solo eso necesitaba saber, que tengas una buena estadía en el Inframundo —habló con frialdad. Su diestra se elevó y el mismo chillido ensordecedor de antes inundó la biblioteca; sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes hizo movimiento alguno.

Una vez más, todo se sumía en la completa oscuridad.

—...es lo que el pueblo estuvo celebrando estos días —susurró—. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué harás nii?

—Te he dicho que dejaras de llamarme así —bufó con molestia, esa manía que solo esa maga tenía le molestaba en demasía—. Y deberías saberlo, iré a _conocerlo_.

 _En un Clan de Vampiros._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los animales del bosque hacían ruidos que cualquier humano temería, la luz de la Luna parecía no ser suficiente para las enormes hojas que poseían los árboles y a cada paso que daba, un nuevo crujir de ramas se escuchaba. A veces odiaba adentrarse por esos rumbos, pero era la única manera de llegar a la residencia Uchiha sin utilizar un portal; puesto que éste sería detectado al instante.

Finalmente, pudo ver a lo lejos el imponente castillo que se alzaba entre la naturaleza, con aires lúgubres y estructura antigua. Si bien aún estaban en la época donde las mujeres pocos derechos tenían, y en donde seguían creyendo que las brujas eran las que tenían un gato, jamás creyó que la gente fuera tan **idiota** para no notar lo que a sus narices desfilaba.

—Es de mala educación entrar a propiedad ajena —una voz varonil se escuchó a sus espaldas, ganándose un sobresalto de su parte y una risa del extraño—. Sobre todo para una joven dama —agregó, un tinte coqueto en su tono.

—No creí ser detectada tan rápido —comentó con frialdad, apretando sus puños—. ¿Un Uchiha? —preguntó, su mirada fija en el castillo.

—El mejor —siseó justo en su oído, y para cuando sus manos estuvieron por tocar su cintura, para cuando sus afilados colmillos asomaron por sus labios entreabiertos, una tenue vocecita se oyó.

—¿Tío? —pasos, suaves, pequeños— ¿Quién es ella?

 **Error.**

Solo necesitó que el vampiro mayor ladeara un instante su mirada, para voltear de forma brusca y sujetar su cuello con ambas manos, haciendo presión. Sus labios entreabiertos musitaron un cántico antiguo con una rapidez alarmante, sin dejar que aquel ser pudiera hacer si quiera un esfuerzo por soltarse. Y, sin más, sus ojos perdieron color, dejó de moverse, de respirar. Hasta estar segura de ello no lo soltó, y para cuando lo hizo el cuerpo cayó, haciendo un sonido hueco.

El pequeño, que observaba todo con el corazón palpitando diez veces más rápido de lo normal, ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un paso hacia atrás. Inmóvil, observando a aquella chica que, en un principio, le pareció hermosa, y por la cual ahora temía.

—No está muerto, uhn —le habló al niño de forma tosca, no tenía mucho trato con los _enanos_.

—…no me importa —habló en un susurro, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar.

—¿Qué? —Dei frunció el ceño, esa respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con un poco más de confianza. Después de todo, no importaba si lo mataban.

—Dei —respondió con desdén, a punto de irse para volver en otra ocasión, no le convenía que más vampiros se acercaran. Demonios, había utilizado su magia; sin embargo, debido a su naturaleza curiosa, observando detalladamente al niño, su mirada se topó con un pendiente demasiado familiar.

 _Díganme...que es una broma._

De un blanco color puro, con la Luna en la cima y brillante, el pendiente se encontraba en el cuello del pequeño, burlándose de ella y del destino. De forma inconsciente, dio un paso hacia delante, abriendo un poco más sus párpados. ¿Era eso una señal?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró, agachándose hasta que una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo. Su capa tan blanca como la nieve se movió lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el traje rojo que llevaba, junto con las mismas botas y guantes de antes.

—Obito —murmuró, arrugando la fina camisa que llevaba puesta con nerviosismo—. ¿Él despertará?

—Él… —repitió Dei algo ida— Ah, sí, esa cosa. En un rato, más importante, ¿Vienes…? —extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole su mano. No debía tener más de cuatro años, a juzgar también por el tiempo transcurrido.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio un largo rato antes de, al fin, decidirse a tomar la diestra de la bruja. Ella entrelazó sus dedos y, en un impulso que no pudo controlar, lo jaló hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo un alivio enorme invadir su corazón. Un nuevo palpitar por el ser que estaba entre sus brazos, la humanidad que había perdido.

Obito, en su infantil mente, no estaba entendiendo las acciones de aquella extraña. Y si estaba accediendo a lo que hacía, era porque veía en ella la oportunidad de escapar de aquel horrible castillo. Allí donde le castigaban, lo maltrataban y hasta torturarían de no ser por su linaje. Aún así, un impulso desconocido, un sentimiento que parecía venir de milenios, le hizo corresponder aquel gesto, hundiendo su rostro en el cálido cuello de la rubia; nunca, desde que tenía memoria, había sentido tal calidez, tal afecto en esa simple acción. Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera recibido muchos abrazos, para bien o para mal.

 _No recordaré nada, no sabré quién era, el curso de la vida seguirá._

Las palabras de Sasori le golpearon con fuerza al momento de separarse y observar esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, sabiendo que frente a ella estaba un alma nueva, purificada para ser _utilizada_ nuevamente. Y era idiota, porque sabiendo eso, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—Gusto en conocerte, Obito —musitó, deslizando su mano hacia el cristal que colgaba de su cuello, rozándolo.

—¿Me conocías? —habló con la inocencia característica de su edad, mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver la expresión de la bruja, ahogando la risa que quería soltar ante la mueca que tenía. Fue en ese momento que ella lo notó.

A pesar de tener tan corta edad, él ya debería poseer los colmillos que todo vampiro tenía al nacer. Y al parecer Obito también notó su mirada, porque borró la sonrisa de golpe e intentó separarse, siendo detenido por la diestra de Dei cerrándose en torno a su muñeca.

—Tengo que irme ya, suélteme por favor —pidió con nerviosismo.

—Puedes irte después, uhn —negó Dei con tranquilidad, el niño era demasiado transparente—. ¿Qué raza eres, _Obi_?

Todo forcejeo terminó.

El pequeño cuerpo se tensó por unos instantes, y la bruja temió que se largara a llorar; sin embargo, Obito tan solo volteó con una mirada de desolación tan fuerte, que se le oprimió el corazón.

—…licántropo —respondió, como si el solo decirlo fuera una deshonra.

—Oh —soltó la rubia, sin tardar ni un minuto en sacar la conclusión adecuada. **Choque de razas** ; al parecer un vampiro del Clan se topó con alguien diferente, tal vez el niño fuera la _oveja negra_ de los Uchiha—. ¿Entonces eres un lobito? —sonrió de lado, aflojando el agarre en la muñeca ajena para no lastimarlo.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No es 'lobito'! —se quejó, un fuerte rojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Si te conviertes ahora serás un cachorrito entonces? —volvió a preguntar, burlándose.

—¡Dei! ¡Basta! —gruñó berrinchudo, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

—Hey —levantó los brazos en señal de paz, soltando una pequeña risa—, eran preguntas inocentes.

El ambiente había cambiado, y ambos ya se encontraban relajados. Congeniaban mejor de lo que en un principio habrían llegado a pensar, y por un instante fueron capaces de olvidar el lugar en el que estaban; sin embargo, no siempre podía ser así, puesto que la inconfundible presencia de vampiros fue detectada al instante por la magia de la bruja y el desarrollado olfato del niño.

 _Y cabía decir que ya sabía de memoria el de la chica._

—Tengo que irme, aún no consigo el máster en inmovilizar vampiros —comentó con diversión, levantándose del suelo con rapidez. Su vista se enfocó en el ser que estaba en el suelo, el cual empezaba a dar señales de querer despertar.

—E-espera —habló en un tono casi inaudible, mas no fue capaz de continuar la oración, desviando la vista.

—Sí, voy a volver, _Uchiha_ —rió, desparramando los oscuros cabellos del pequeño, ganándose un gruñido como respuesta—. Cuídate, uhn —fue lo último que dijo, ya no le importaba utilizar su magia, de lo contrario sería comida y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Le guiñó el ojo, siendo rodeada por una corriente de energía azul. Su capa ondeó ante su propio poder y, en un parpadeo, desapareció.

Obito quedó solo una vez más, teniendo en su mente la imagen del pendiente oscuro que colgaba de la muñeca de la bruja. _Idéntico al suyo._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **10 de Febrero. 1 año después.**

Los meses pasaron, y tal y como se lo había dicho a Kurotsuchi, lo conoció. Su personalidad era alegre, demasiado amable —rayando a lo tonto— y divertido; mas se mostraba cohibido y frío cuando se hablaba de su Clan o referente a su raza, era muy difícil que se quisiera así mismo. Distinto…demasiado distinto a lo que había sido su Danna.

Ahora, se encontraba frente a la tumba de Sasori. Ya no hablaba, ya no dejaba flores. No tenía sentido, ya que ningún alma descansaba allí, tan solo un montón de huesos de lo que alguna vez fue el Akasuna. El pendiente blanco no se encontraba colgando de la cruz, y era obvio, ya que ahora pertenecía a Obito.

Pasaron unos minutos y decidió que era suficiente, volteando para dirigirse al bosque en el que solía encontrarse con el pequeño. Sabía que tarde o temprano los _sangre pura_ intentarían algo en su contra; mas prefería hacerse la desatendida, creer que no ocurriría lo mismo otra vez.

—¡Enano! —llamó, levantando su brazo para llamar la atención del niño, el cual volteó haciéndose el indignado— Oye, es de mala educación ignorar a una dama —se quejó cuando llegó a su lado, abrazándolo como un peluche a pesar de las quejas que soltaba.

—Es de mala educación decirme enano —Dei soltó una carcajada, en su voz sonaba tan cómico.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, uhn —sonrió, soltándolo.

—No intentarás explotarme de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con susto, recordando la última vez que le dijo eso.

—No —respondió enfurruñada, soltando un suspiro luego de negar suavemente—. Ten —se quitó el pendiente que se encontraba enrollado a su otra muñeca, de un fuerte color azul, casi asemejándose al de sus ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños, enano —susurró con ternura, agachándose para colocarle el colgante, el cual emitió un suave brillo al ser puesto sobre el que poseía antes, la Luna.

Obito se quedó en silencio, porque sabía que si hablaba iba a llorar. A sus seis años y a pesar de no tener grandes memorias, sabía que nadie **jamás** le dedicó un feliz cumpleaños. Llegó a odiarse, y casi se convirtió en un ser de la oscuridad por ese motivo. Lo estaban criando para ello, para que se exiliara y se alejara de ellos.

—…gra-gracias… —comentó flojito, sin estar muy seguro de si calló por mucho tiempo debido a la mirada de la bruja.

—¿Me haces un favor? —murmuró con cautela, elevando su diestra para limpiar la lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla del niño. Éste pegó un pequeño bote en su lugar, no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

—S-sí —asintió, abochornado.

—¿Te conviertes para mí? —pidió, ladeando la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa— Quiero verte, Obi.

—Yo… —Obito dudó, su pequeño corazón latiendo con rapidez. Aunque ya no pudo negarse al ver la perfecta expresión de la rubia, y solo atinó a volver a asentir, alejándose un poco— ¡Pero voltéate! ¡Yo te aviso! —exclamó nervioso, apretando el pendiente azul entre sus manitas. Dei rió, levantándose para voltear y cubrir sus ojos de forma infantil.

—Bien, bien. Pero no tardes, soy impaciente —avisó, moviendo su pie de un lado a otro, aumentando los nervios de Obito.

Unos minutos transcurrieron, minutos en los que el sonido de la naturaleza fue interrumpido por débiles gruñidos y el crujir de algunas ramas. Dei mordió su labio inferior, queriendo voltear de una buena vez; mas debía hacerle caso, no quería perder la poca confianza que consiguió poseer.

Tal vez la primera vez que Obito confiaba en alguien.

—…Dei —una nueva voz se oyó, más ronca que la anterior. Aún así, se seguía distinguiendo el tinte infantil.

La bruja quitó sus manos de su rostro, respiró hondo y…volteó.

Silencio.

Frente a ella, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro debido a los crecientes nervios, se encontraba un pequeño lobo de pelaje negro azulado. Éste parecía brillar con los rayos del Sol, notándose terriblemente suave. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo salvaje, y su hocico dejaba ver una hilera de blancos y afilados dientes.

Era…era…

—¡Qué lindooo! —casi chilló, sin dudar ni un segundo más en acercarse a Obito, tomándolo entre sus brazos como si fuera un simple perrito. Y es que lo sabía, él no le haría daño.

—No hagas eso, mis dientes… —intentó hablar el lobo, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la bruja.

—¿Por qué no te conviertes más seguido, uhn? —preguntó, acercándose a un árbol hasta sentarse debajo del mismo, en busca de sombra— Eres perfecto —comentó, la admiración en su voz hizo que el Uchiha se quedara mudo, sin saber qué responder. Sobre todo por la cercanía que no siempre tenía con Dei, podía sentir su aroma tan cerca, tan fuerte.

 _Le gustaba._

—Es un golpe a mi Clan hacer eso —respondió, cerrando sus párpados sin poder evitarlo al momento de sentir las caricias de la bruja, casi ronroneando.

—No estás con tu Clan ahora, uhn —dejó un besito en la cabeza del lobo, haciendo que se sacudiera un poco—. Puedes transformarte conmigo, ¿lo harás? Quiero una promesa —casi ordenó, acomodándolo en sus piernas flexionadas.

Obito se removió, y por unos instantes Dei creyó que se bajaría; mas lo único que hizo fue acomodarse contra su estómago, bajando su cabecita a la par que cerraba sus párpados.

—Lo prometo —susurró, su respiración comenzando a ser más calmada, durmiéndose poco a poco. Y, entonces, la bruja se permitió reír suavemente, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

Sí, ya podía decirlo.

 _—Te amo._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **30 de Octubre, 02:45 p.m. Castillo Uchiha**

—Una deshonra, ¿hay algo peor que eso?

La imponente voz resonó en la gran sala, y nadie respondió a ello, no les convenía. La expresión de Madara, siempre fría y calculadora, se mostraba furiosa. El rojo de sus ojos brillaba amenazante, sus colmillos asomando por sus labios entreabiertos no eran la excepción. Itachi era un perfecto sangre pura, un espía con todas las letras; si alguna vez le veían, era porque él lo permitía. Y el informe que le dio, fue suficiente para desatar su ira.

—Un traidor —habló Sasuke, su tono aburrido decía mucho de lo que sentía. El único que se atrevió a contestar.

—Interesante —siseó el líder del Clan, soltando un gruñido—. Como eres tan _perfecto_ —se dirigió al Uchiha menor—, te encargaras del estorbo.

—¿Matar a Obito? —preguntó, ahora sí, levantando la mirada, incrédulo.

—No podemos, sigue siendo de los nuestros —intervino Fugaku, neutral a pesar de haber desafiado indirectamente a Madara.

—Dije del estorbo, aunque me complace saber que tienen claro lo que es ese mocoso aquí —comentó con divertida frialdad—. Encárgate de que la bruja muera, Sasuke. No queremos peor reputación a causa de esa basura.

Una vez más, el silencio inundó la habitación. Las miradas clavadas en el azabache, el cual seguía completamente tranquilo, a pesar de estar siendo empujado con fuerza hacia el lado oscuro desde que nació.

Sin decir nada, corrió la fina silla hacia atrás y se levantó, haciendo una ligera seña con su diestra a modo de afirmación. Después de todo, no es como si tuviera otra opción. Ahora que Obito cumplió quince, sus poderes aumentaron de manera considerable. Dejar que se fortaleciera con el sentimiento de la pasión, _el amor_ , sería suicidio.

Los licántropos eran muy diferentes de los vampiros, impulsivos, siguiendo a su corazón. Y Madara, no dejaría que aquello siguiera creciendo, no mientras él estuviera al mando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Te gustan mucho las estrellas —susurró Dei, acariciando con ternura los oscuros cabellos de Obito, el cual mantenía su vista entrecerrada fija en el manto nocturno.

—Su color… —musitó él, moviendo un poco su cabeza para acomodarse mejor en las piernas de la bruja— Me hacen recordar tus ojos —sonrió, desviando su mirada hacia ella.

—Podría ser tu madre —bromeó, deteniendo sus caricias para tomar las cálidas mejillas ajenas, inclinándose para acortar la distancia entre ambos rostros.

—Podrías ser un fósil —bufó él, ganándose un puñetazo en la costilla que le hizo soltar un quejido—. ¡B-bien! ¡Retiro lo dicho, lo retiro!

—Tienes un talento especial para arruinar todo, uhn —gruñó Dei, volviendo a quedar recta ya sin tener contacto con él, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

—Hey, era broma —formó un puchero, jalando su capa para que le prestara atención—. Deeei —llamó bajito.

—No me gustan tus bromas, idiota —y a pesar del insulto, se inclinó una vez más para depositar un tierno beso en los labios del lobo, apenas un suave roce antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Obito formó una sonrisa demasiado idiota, haciendo que un fuerte rojo adornara las mejillas de la bruja; ésta, con fingida molestia, intentó ignorarlo, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

Y hubiera sido tan perfecto, y hubiera sido tan feliz. Allí, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez de su eterno amor una vez más. Enamorándose de su nueva personalidad, de su forma de ser.

Pero no, porque el destino no quería que fuera feliz, **jamás**. Porque el hilo rojo nunca estaba de su lado, porque la maldición de bruja inmortal conllevaba el estar sola por la eternidad. Algo que le quedó claro una vez más, cuando un afilado cuchillo se clavó en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba, haciendo un fino corte en su mejilla derecha.

El _humano_ entre sus brazos pasó a ser el furioso lobo negro azulado de siempre, con un brillo en sus oscuros orbes más amenazantes que el violeta del demonio delante suyo. Y ella, **una maldita vez más** , se quedaba inmóvil, arrodillada en el suave pasto con sus párpados más abiertos de lo normal, sin poder creer que la situación estuviera repitiéndose.

 _—Quédate atrás._

 _—¡Danna! ¿Qu-…?_

 _—¡Aléjate!_

—No te muevas —habló Obito, su voz ronca debido a su transformación.

—No he venido por ti, lobito —habló aquel ser, sus ojos mostrando un tinte maníaco.

 _—Eres un demonio sorprendente, pero no he venido por ti_ —las palabras exactas reproduciéndose en su mente, la muerte de Sasori y el portal abriéndose.

Ella escapando.

Ella dejándolo.

Ella…viéndolo…morir…

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? —preguntó el lobo, dando un paso hacia delante en clara amenaza.

—La bruja es mi objetivo —respondió con una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver una hilera de dientes, tal vez, más afilados que los del Uchiha—. Suigetsu, mercenario para ustedes, un gusto —comentó burlón.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo?! —exclamó, levantándose con rapidez. El shock seguía ahí, el remolino de sentimientos en su interior; mas no dejaría que la historia se repitiera, no lo dejaría ir.

Pero sus hechizos llevaban su tiempo, y la velocidad de los demonios era aterradora. Bastó un parpadeo para que _Suigetsu_ ya no estuviera en su lugar, apareciendo frente a ella con expresión amenazante. La enorme espada que, más bien, se asemejaba a un hacha gigante, se elevó hasta rozar su cuello, con claras intenciones de cortar su cabeza; sin embargo, antes de poder lograrlo o de que Obito reaccionara, Dei elevó su diestra y un destelló azul se dejó ver, energía que empujó al demonio con fuerza, dándole tiempo a la bruja para retrodecer.

 _Y hubiera sido tan perfecto._

Los licántropos eran rápidos, fuertes, ella los conocía, ella **lo** conocía. El demonio desapareció de su campo de visión, y no fue porque se haya movido, sino porque Obito había actuado. Entre seres sobrenaturales, los gruñidos y el sonido de la piel siendo desgarrada, lastimada, inundó el ambiente.

—¡Basta! —gritó, sin molestarse en limpiar el hilillo escarlata que resbalaba por su cuello; había llegado a cortar su piel, y fue el olor de su sangre lo que enfureció al Uchiha.

 **Ella no podía morir, no dejaría que eso pasara.**

El quejido animal que soltó el lobo hizo que su corazón se detuviera, sobre todo cuando Suigetsu le pegó una patada tan potente, que terminó mandándolo contra uno de los árboles. A pesar de tener la respiración agitada, el demonio no se veía tan afectado.

 _Y hubiera sido tan feliz._

Elevó sus manos, susurrando un conjuro oscuro, **magia negra** ; mas cuando estaba por lanzarlo, el chico nuevamente desaparecía de su vista, una situación desesperante, sobre todo por los acontecimientos pasados que la tenían en un constante miedo, distracción.

—¿Qué buscas con esto? —preguntó, sabiendo que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Sigo órdenes —respondió, dando una certera estocada con su espada a la bruja frente a él.

 _Tan equivocado._

Dei se agachó justo a tiempo, apoyando su peso en su diestra para dar un giro aún a poca altura, levantando su pierna para dar una fuerte patada en el estómago del mercenario. Y acertó, un quejido seguido de sangre bajando por sus labios fue lo que recibió.

Una sonrisa demoníaca se dejó ver cuando volvió a blandir su espada, como si estuviera cazando a su presa, buscando **partirla en dos** ; sin embargo, Dei era escurridiza, y no dudó en dar una rápida vuelta en el aire, apoyando sus manos en el suelo e impulsando sus piernas en lo alto para caer nuevamente en su posición inicial, esquivando las estocadas que dejaban grandes cráteres en el suelo.

Su respiración era irregular, y es que ella no era una luchadora para estar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo; más bien, intentando no morir ante el filo de aquel arma. Para cuando su cuerpo no respondió debido a los constantes movimientos, un árbol la protegió por centímetros, puesto que la espada quedó clavada en él, frenando a la mitad por suerte del destino.

—¿Sabes? —siseó con diversión, quitando sin demasiado esfuerzo el arma de allí— _Me gusta descuartizar a mis víctimas._

Sintió su corazón parar por unos instantes, y para cuando intentó responder a ello, un fuerte rugido animal se escuchó. Suigetsu apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar la potente mordida que era dirigida hacia él. Los lobos tenían instintos asesinos también, no podía confiarse.

—Tu clan no está contento con esto, lobito —comentó, apretando el mango de su espada ya sin querer jugar, **debía terminar.**

 _—Lo prometo._

 _—Te amo._

Y lo intentó.

Intentó interponerse, intentó frenar aquella pelea. Intentó correr hacia Obito, intentó quitarlo del camino. ¿Y pudo? ¿En verdad lo creen?

 **No.**

No pudo llegar a su lado, ni tampoco ganarle a su fuerza, ya que él mismo la empujó, él mismo se sacrificó. Dejó que aquella espada se hundiera en su estómago, atravesara su ser. Dejó que la sangre se perdiera, que su vida se escapara. ¿Y ella? Ella una vez más observaba, ella una vez más era la que sobrevivía, la que le tocaba vivir aquel dolor.

No supo qué estaba pasando, lo último que su consciencia le permitía recordar era el tortuoso sentimiento que inundó su corazón, la energía azul rodeándola, su voz gritando hasta lastimarse. Sus rodillas raspándose al caer al suelo, su espalda arqueándose al inclinarse; un fallido intento por resguardarse, por dejar de observar al amor de su vida, aquel que nuevamente se iba.

 **Quemaba.**

El dolor era tanto, su poder era tanto, que quemaba, recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser. Las lágrimas que caían sin detenerse y su cuerpo temblando, temblando de la rabia y la furia que se mezclaba con los demás sentimientos angustiosos. Y solo ahí, solo en esos instantes, la verdadera bruja salió a flote. Esa bruja oscura que jamás se mostraba, la bruja maligna que era capaz de asesinarte luego de haberte seducido.

Esa que atravesaba el corazón del demonio, esa que lo arrancaba de su cuerpo sin expresión, sin sentimiento en sus fríos ojos azules, helados, rencorosos. La misma que lamía la sangre lentamente, la misma que se alejaba del mercenario con un sentimiento de satisfacción, maniático.

Aquella que observaba la tumba, _una vez más._

—Te voy a extrañar —habló al aire, su capa ondeando otra vez con el viento del invierno inminente—, Obito.

 _Te voy a extrañar._

Un nuevo pendiente colgaba de la cruz, en aquella tumba que, claramente, decía **Obito Uchiha.**

 _Pero no te preocupes._

Uno del mismo color que el manto nocturno, azul…azul oscuro.

 _Puedo esperarte una eternidad, puedo esperar Halloween **una vez más.**_


End file.
